Sex, Love, and Zombies
by House of Eros
Summary: Austin, a hardcore babe with a cling to survival. Tallahassee, a man with a lot to learn. How will they cope with eachother and the raging apocolypse and keep love alive? That's what Sex, Love, and Zombies are for. Rated M for language, violence and later sexual content.
1. Sex, Love, and Zombies Chapter One

_**DISCLAIMER~**_

_**I do not own anything of Zombieland nor anything of the characters.**_

_**Also, keep in mind, Chapters 1-16 are NOT fresh material. I wrote this a while back on another site but now that this site is awesome I posted it here. Chapter 17 and on will be fresh material so it will sound a lot more mature and just... better. Or at least I hope so, thanks!**_

_**Enjoy the story.**_

_**-Eros**_

Before all of this shit happened, everyone asked what would be the worst thing about being the last person on earth, most said being alone, but I said no more books would get published. Hey what can I say? People aren't really my forte.  
But now I just spend my days eating, sleeping, killing, and reading. The best schedule ever with the occasional work out, always gotta have good cardio to survive Zombieland (rule #1).  
I was reading a book when I went to go make dinner when I realized, I didnt have much to work with.

"Shit..." I muttered, I would have to go out and get some more stuff to last for a while.

I undid my pad lock to my home which in the outskirts of Austin, but hey its still my home town. I knew Austin like the back of my hand. I got into my Eclipse and drove into town, looking for the closet Walmart I could find, but then again... Walmart is big... hm... Albertsons was probably better.  
I was debating where I should go as I ran over the occasional zombie in the road munchin' on the flesh of their victim... or what was left of them. I finally just decided to go to a Smiths with a CVS right across the street.  
I walked into the grocery store and looked around, debating on my next move. I just walked over to the cash register and popped it open making the cha-ching sound. And sure enough zombies came running. I smirked to myself.

"Come on bitches." I said letting them chew on my lead bullets, and soon enough they lay all dead.

But, being as cautious as I am I always looked in front of me, into each aisle, and behind me every two seconds. I walked into the meat part of the store surprisingly the freezers were still on, but soon it would all go bad, although I wasn't going to take my chances with anything that came from any animal, since the infection started from an infected burger.  
I walked around for a long time until finally finding the snack food aisle.

"Damn... no Twinkies..." I muttered, yes I love Twinkies, I been having a craving for them for a while now.

I walked and took what I needed, and eventually made my way to the pharmacy. I walked up to the door and took a deep breath. I stepped to the door causing the ding-dong for a customer notice. surprisingly none came out, but I'm not that stupid.  
I walked in with my gun up and loaded, and searched the store only to find nothing but medical supplies. I looked through and got a crap load of pain medications and tampons (of course).  
I walked back out to my car and put everything I had into the trunk.I started my car and looked at the fuel gauge.

"Damn I gotta get gas..." I muttered.

I cruised through the quiet city to a Flying J, and filled up my tank. I filled up my car and drove home. I put all of my shit where it belonged, but then I heard a sound that I didn't hear everyday. It sounded like an engine. I raced out of my house with a pistol in my belt pocket. I noticed a customized Cadillac heading in my direction.

"Okay either Zombies are getting smarter or I ate shit..." I mumbled as the car stomped on the brakes.

I watched the driver hop out of the Caddy and stop in his tracks with a shotgun on hand. I quickly took out my pistol and pointed it at the... surprisingly good-looking man. We stood there for what seemed like forever until I finally dropped my weapon as did he. I ushered him to come inside, he walked into my house.

"So... Where are you heading from?" I asked.

"The name is Tallahassee." he said with not much emotion, I nodded.

"Austin... Obviously." I said.

"So, you live here?" he asked looking around.

"Yeah... Well for now... I'm thinkin' of leavin' soon. The supplies here are pretty shitty if you ask me." I said plopping onto my sofa.

"Oh? Is that so... Good to know then." he said, sitting down on an armchair.

**_End of Chapter 1 hope you liked it Chapter 2 will be out soon! Thank you!_**

**_-Alexander Crimson_**


	2. Sex, Love, and Zombies Chapter Two

"So... You live here?" Tallahasse asked looking around.

"Yeah... Well for now Im thinkin' of leavin' soon... the supplies are shitty if you ask me." I responded, plopping down on my sofa.

"Oh? Good to know then..." he said, sitting down on the couch beside me.

"So where you goin?" I asked.

"Anywhere I could find a fuckin' twinkie." he groaned.

"Oh my god I've lookin everywhere for a twinkie!" I exclaimed, I saw a little gleam in his eyes that read: THANK GOD.

"At least someone has some taste." he said starting to get more comfortable.

"You have anywhere to stay Tallahassee?" I asked.

"No... Just figured I'd sleep in my Caddy... Why you inviting me to sleep with you?" he chuckled.

"I have a spare room ass..." I mumbled.

_Ugh men..._

I showed him to his room which I kept clean for no apparent reason. It was a nice room with a single double twin bed with dark shades nothing magical, but a bed is far better than a car.

"Thank you." he said tipping his hat, I smiled and nodded and started to walk out when it dawned on me.

"Oh and I'll be makin' dinner shortly." I said walking out.

It was about eight when I got dinner ready. I cooked pasta with a little bit of asorted veggies. Tallahassee had just got done showering and came down looking happier than ever and in a new set of clothes.

"God do I love showers." He said dramatically.

"Tell me about it... the one thing I'll miss." I chuckled.

We ate in silence for a while until Tallahassee commented on my cooking, never really thought of it as much. My parents used to work until late one day every week so I was incharge of dinner that night.

"I have to say, this is the best thing I've had in a while." he said when he had finished.

"Oh thank you." I said suprised, I took and washed our dishes in the sink and sat down to read when I noticed the time, 10pm. "Wow its alot later than I thought." I thought out loud.

"Yeah I think I'll hit the hay." Tallahassee said stretching.

Oh and Austin, you dont mind if I stay a little while do ya?" he asked before walking up the stairs.

"Oh not at all... I suprisingly enjoy the company." I said smiling, he smiled back and went up the stairs.

I got up and watched him walk, he was pretty sexy... Maybe he wasn't so bad in bed... But that will have to wait. I walked over to the door and locked both the door and the pad lock on the front and back door.

**_This is the end of Chapter 2, I know it was alot shorter then Chapter Uno, but just be paitent. Thank ya'll._**

**_-Alexander Crimson_**


	3. Sex, Love, and Zombies Chapter Three

**_Tallahassee's point of veiw_**

I woke up this morning fully rested thank god I stumbled into Austin... speaking of her... she was pretty fine, nice ass, boobs, and man was she my style.  
Finally I opened my eyes after having a little fantasy about Austin I got up and walked down the stairs. The pad locks were open. In panic I rushed to make sure my Caddy is where I parked it, it was. I sighed relief and walked around to make sure she wasn't home. I decided to snoop around a little to find out a little bit more about her.  
I know that her name is Austin, she was fine, and that she was a smart ass. Other than that I didn't know anything. I looked around, damn was she a nerd? She had so many books, I could even count them all. I heard the door open and almost automatically I pulled out my shotgun that I always kept on hand, it was just Austin.

"Well nice welcoming party." she said giving a weird look.

"Sorry just instinctive..." I said, looking her up and down, she was wearin tight clothing, sporty type, was she really just out on a run?

**_Austin's point of veiw_**

I walked in my house to be greeted by the barrel of a gun.

"Well nice welcoming party." I said being the smart ass that I am.

"Sorry, just instinctive." he said, I could tell he was staring.

"I see your awake sleepin' beauty, how'd ya rest?" I asked, considering it was almost eleven.

"Like a baby." he said grinning.

"I wake up early everyday, for some weird ass reason, just decided to go on a run. I didn't even bring a weapon Austin's like a ghost town these days." I said looking out a window.

"I see, so thats why I didn't see anything." he said looking out the window too.

"Well their there, they just got smart and go inside to avoid the heat. I know cause I'm uncomfortable to go into Walmart... bad idea." I laughed.

"Another tip... thanks." he said taking a mental note.

"You hungry?" I asked, he nodded.

"What do ya want? I got everything that didn't come from an animal or anything thats produce." I explained.

"... I geuss anything." he said looking around my house.

"You got alot of books." he said walking over to a book shelf.

"Yeah I guess I kinda collect but Im really just a bookworm." I said searching through cabinets.

"Interestin'." he said still looking at the books.

"You read?" I asked after a sort of uncomfortable silence.

"Nah, Im more of a movie man... but I guess I enjoy a good Stephen King book." he said looking at the Stephen King volumes.

"I got music too." I said throwing him a bag of doritos, he looked interested.

Like books I love music even more I might even miss music more than Imiss books. I pulled out my favorite CD.

"The Band Perry?" Tallahassee asked.

"Yeah" I said putting on my favorite song 'If I die young'. (lol Im actually listening to that right now lol)

"'If I die young, Burry me satin, Lay me down on a bed of roses, Sink in the river at dawn, Send me away with the words of a love song.'" I sang with the song Tallahassee looked at me.

"Sorry do I sound terrible?" I asked a blush coming on.

"No actually you sound pretty good." he said.

"Thanks." I said smiling.

_**Tis the end of Chapter Three. I thought it would be interesting to tamper with the Point of Veiw, I may do it again, I hope it wasn't too unbearable. Stay awesome everyone.**_

_**-Alexander Crimson**_


	4. Sex, Love, and Zombies Chapter Four

After that little singing lesson I started to feel cooped up.

"Hey I'm going out wanna come?" I asked.

"Oh, what the hell..." he said with a nonchalant shrug.

"Okay let's go." I said heading to my car.

"Hold on let's take my car, mine has a lot more shit than that thing can hold." He said pointing to the Caddy.

I shrugged and got in, but before buckling in (Rule #4) I always check the back seat. (Rule #3) And we took off. Tallahassee drove like fucking maniac.

"Shit am I glad I put my seat belt on." I said, he just laughed.

After the crazy driving montage, we park in front of the nearest Walmart. Walmart always gave me the shivers before the infection but now its just down right creepy. We walked in and it was a little to quiet.

"You go that way I'll go this way." Tallahassee ordered, I nodded and went in my direction.

I looked and looked but for some strange reason there were no ravenous freaks awaiting my barrel. I started heading back Tallahassee's way when I saw him staring at something. I walked up to him and Looked into the direction that he was staring. There was a horde gathered in one spot munching on the meat section of the store. It was disgusting.

"Holy shit..." I whispered just audible for Tallahassee to hear, he smiled a very unrelenting smile.

"Time to nut up or shut up." he said grinning.

"Your not thinking of us taking all them by ourselves are you?" I asked seriously.

"No... I expect you to wait here and only help me if necessary." he said still having that creepy grin on his face.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." I said, I was worried but partially jealous I just sat here while he had all the fun.

"Nope, watch and learn missy." he smirked, and walked into the massive horde.

I was really surprised he held his own. He took his pump-action and went to work on about half of them, but on the other unfortunate half he had a metal baseball bat.

"Holy shit..." I managed to say through all the carnage.

Finally it was all over but of course there was one smart one that went around and went for me from behind. I was standing there impressed until I felt arms come around me and tackle me to the ground. It scared the shit out of me. I laid there on the ground doing whatever I could I keep his mouth away from my throat. (I was on my back now)

"Austin!" Tallahassee hollered, as he started sprinting toward the helpless me.

He stuck his head up and pushed him from me into the wall where he impaled its head with the bat. After it fell to the ground he hiss again with just as much force, as if he was angry that it tried to eat me. After that he dropped the bat and ran to me helping me up. Automatically I hid my face into his shirt like a little kid, sobbing.

"Thank you... Thank you... Thank you..." I said repeatedly, as he stroked my hair.

"Hey your alright now..." he said reassuringly, I finally pulled away.

"Sorry, for breaking down like that... I just... It scared me you know... I mean what if... well you saved me that's all that matters right?" I asked wiping the tears away.

"Yeah... let's go you should wash that shit off of you." he said wiping zombie drool off my face, I nodded.

We drove in silence for a while until Tallahassee broke the ice.

"You know its alright to be scared..." he said still watching the road.

"Yeah but it's still embarrassing." I laughed.

"Well It would have scared the shit outta me too." he said trying to cheer me up, it did a little.

"Yeah but you would have sobbed into your shirt like I did." I chuckled.

"No... but I have to wonder... what was that about?" he asked, I could tell it made him a little uncomfortable.

"Well when all of this shit happened I had to kill my parents... I was sitting down reading a book when I saw my dad... he had blood all over him and he looked... ill. I didn't know what else to do but when he attacked me I grabbed a kitchen knife and stabbed him to death... but then my mother came down stairs looking the same way... so I did the same thing to her." I said looking out of the window to hide the tears as they fell.

"I see... must have been hard... well I... had a son once..." he said, I started to see the sorrow on his face.

"Once? You mean..." I stated.

"Well... those fucking zombies got him... so I decided to never to look back." he said getting the tough guy back, but I could tell it pained him to talk about it.

We rode in silence for a little while longer until I saw a liquor store.

"Stop the car!" I said , he slammed on the brakes.

"What the hell!?" he asked, with obvious irritability.

"I could use a drink... You?" I asked, his lips turned into a smile as he got out of the car.

We walked up to the front door and he stopped me by putting a hand in front of me, signaling me to wait. He walked up the door and it made the ding-dong sound and a zombie came racing toward him, he took his shotgun and blasted it and moved before it fell on top of him. It was still making noises so I shot it one more time. Always gotta double tap. (Rule #2)  
I looked and browsed through the selection as Tallahassee browsed the other half of the store. I got a couple bottles of wine and a case of Miller. We walked out satisfied with our pick, and drove home.

**_This is the end of Chapter 4 I hope everyone liked it! Maybe something interesting will happen with that bottle of wine, read the next chapter and find out! Thanks!_**

**_-Alexander Crimson_**


	5. Sex, Love, and Zombies Chapter Five

We got back to the house and I went straight to the shower. I got all of the muck off me and got out feeling fresh. I walked out to find Tallahassee looking through my movie selection.

"You got anything in mind?" I asked walking up and crouching beside him.

"Not sure yet... but I'm lookin' at 'Lost Tribe' is that any good?" he asked.

"Yeah its pretty good as I remembered it, I havent watched it in a while though." I said looking at the back of the case.

"Okay then but first I'm going to take a shower my self." he said walking up the stairs.

I watched him go upstairs and decided to get diner ready before we watched the movie. I walked into the kitchen and started preparing spaghetti. To my surprised Tallahassee came up behind me to see what I was cooking in the process scaring the shit out of me.

"... Boo." he whispered in my ear making my jump and almost throwing the spoon I was using across the room.

"Oh you asshole!" I said growing red to my cheeks, he just stood there laughing his ass off.

"I gotcha!" he said in between laughs.

I dished out the pasta and it tasted pretty good for the apocalypse.

"Its pretty good thanks Austin." he said.

"Thanks no problem." I said smiling.

We broke out the wine and sat down on the couch to watch 'Lost Tribe'. We sat down next to each other not too close though. I made pop corn and we watched in silence... most of the time, we laughed when the people got eaten by the monsters.  
Without realizing it I fell asleep on Tallahassee's shoulder although he didn't seem to mind. I had a long day with almost getting eaten after all. Besides I had a few swigs of wine.  
I woke up as the girl found her boyfriend and he proposed to her while he was dying. I opened my eyes slowly to realize that Tallahassee had his arm around me as I slept on his shoulder.

"What did I miss?" I asked stretching.

He told me how everybody else got eaten and we continued to watch the movie. Although he didn't bother taking his arm away from me. I even got away with leaning my head against his shoulder while watching the movie. It finally ended and I stretched, as did he. I held my arms out when he got up.

"Carry me..." I whined, I saw him debate it at first but he picked me up at took me up the stairs.

"Holy shit you weigh less than paper girl." he said as we neared into my room.

He laid me down on the bed but I didn't let go of his hand and patted the spot next to me, still being partially drunk. He paused at first but he kicked his boots off and laid down next to me. I scooted over to him in slumber and laid my head on his chest. He put his arm around me and fell asleep himself.

**_This is the end of Chapter 5 I hope everyone liked it, as you can see they are getting closer... But will they stay that way? Find out in Chapter 6! Thanks!_**

**_-Alexander Crimson_**


	6. Sex, Love, and Zombies Chapter Six

I woke up the next morning with a minor hangover. I noticed I was sleeping on Tallahassee. I jumped up causing him to wake up.

"Good morning sleepin' beauty." he said.

"What happened? All I remember is the end of the movie." I mumbled rubbing my head.

He told me how I told him to carry me upstairs, and how I told him to sleep next to me. I was surprized... but then again I did have wine.

"Wow... we didn't do anything did we?" I asked with urgency.

"Nope unfortunately you crashed right before I did." he said, with disappointment.

"Okay... Wait unfortunately!?" I asked irritated, of course he just laughed.

"Just kidding..." he said after he finished laughing.

I stuck my tongue out and got up. I walked downstairs and made coffee. He followed shortly with his bag. That made me disappointed, he was leaving already? Well, he had been here about three days now, but still I liked being around him, I felt safe.

"You leaving?" I asked, obvious disappointment in my voice.

"Yeah, Twinkies callin' my name." he said.

"But I thought I would have some coffee before I left." he said grabbing a mug.

"Oh... okay then." I said.

We drank in silence but once he was done he walked out to his car with me close behind. He put his duffel bag in the back (checking first of course). He stood there for a minute.

"Well I guess I'll be seeing you around then... since you said you're not gonna be staying too long." he said leaning on his Caddy.

"Yeah I'll be gone in probably a few days." I said uncomfortably.

"Good... don't go lookin' for trouble." he said referring to the Walmart incident.

"That was YOUR fault." I said poking his well toned chest.

"Right... I guess I'll be seein' ya then." he said turning around.

"Wait Tallahassee." I said taking ahold of his shoulder, he slowly turned around.

I froze for a second but then gave him a hug, my chest against his,he hesitated but hugged back.

"Be careful you asshole." I said holding in tears, he had been through quite a bit with each other these last couple of days.

"No promises." he said before letting go.

I looked at him for a minute before he got in his car driving out of sight.

**_Tallahassee's point of view/ Movie sequence._**

I drove for a while before really thinking about Austin, she actually looked sad to see me leave. Was I sad? No... there's no attachments in Z-land. (Rule #5) But I couldn't happen to watch her in my rear view watch me until she and I were out of sight.  
I thought about it... I kinda liked her, she related to me in some ways. Hell we both wanted Twinkies for shit sakes, but think about her would have to wait. I saw something on the other side of the road... was it a zombie? No... it was pulling a small luggage bag, survivors? You gotta be shittin' me. I drove onto the other road, he was a scrawny little spit fuck.  
I saw him put up a motorcycle for protection... I got out of my Caddy after pulling in front of him. We pointed weapons until he put up the hitchhiking signal so I nodded to the car.

"Thank you." he said putting his bag in front of the car, and getting in.

I got in after kicking the motorcycle back down into its original and I spotted him looking into the back.

"What are you lookin' for?" I asked.

"Just checking you never know-"

"Theres nothing back there but my duffel bag." I said cutting him off.

"Right." he said uncomfortably.

I got out some of my whisky and poured him and I a shot. I drank my and looked over at him while he finished the last drops of his (little did I know he poured his out the window). I offered another.

"No I'm good, one and done as I always say, I said that once." he said as I took a swig.

"So... whats your name?" he asked.

"Stop... No names... Keeps us from getting too familiar..." I said taking out a large hunting knife out of the glove box, I saw he got automatically uncomfortable... just as I wanted.

"Where you headed?" I asked.

"Columbus, Ohio." he said.

"Well, heres the deal, Columbus... I ain't easy to get along with, and I'm sensin' you're a bit of a bitch... So I'll take this relationship as far as say... Texarkana." I said.

"Really? You'll take me as far as Texarkana?" he asked enthusiastically.

I said nothing but started driving.

"You really should buckle up." he said.

"You are really gonna get on my nerves." I grumbled as I sped off, thinking about Austin once more.

**_This is the end of Chapter 6! I hope everyone liked it! Shall they be reunited? See in Chapter 7!_**

**_-Alexander Crimson_**


	7. Sex, Love, and Zombies Chapter Seven

**_NOTE_**

_**I skipped ahead a bit with time, this takes place after Wichita and Little Rock take the Caddy. Thanks for reading by the way!**_

_**-Alexander Crimson**_

**_Tallahassee's point of view (Still)_**

We walked for what seemed like a fucking decade. At least until we got into town and I let off some steam on a van... I think I pulled something (Rule #4).  
We walked until I stumbled into a Hummer.  
I opened the door.

"Whoa... heh well look at that." I said taking the hands off of the steering wheel, making one flip off Columbus.

I looked into the back seat and found a duffel bag, filled with big fucking guns.

"This a really... big truck... with really... big guns." I said pulling them out.

"Take your time." Columbus said, as I shot the shit out the machine gun, I also customised his truck with a three.

We drove for a while until we found my Caddy parked in the middle of no where.

"Knowing them its a trap... wait here until I give the signal." I said walking down the road.

I check the front and back seats, and all around the car so I whistled and the truck came down. I got in until I noticed the look on his face.

"There in the back aren't they..." I said until the little bitch popped up scared the shit out of me.

"Just me. Now honk your horn."

"Why-"

"Honk it!" she demanded, Columbus did as she asked and sure enough the other bitch came out.

"Ooh bummer. You get to ride shotgun." she said to Columbus.

We drove in silence until I grabbed my shotgun pointing it at the little bitch, I mean Little Rock. The car slammed to a stop and Wichita pointed her gun at me, so I pointed mine right back.

"For fucks we are being chased by ravenous freaks! Oh they stole my hummer... Oh I have trust issues well get over it okay, we can't just fucking play eye-spy like a bunch of normal sane Americans?! Fuck me!" Columbus snapped.

"Whoa..." I muttered.

"I know." he panted.

And with that I saw head lights coming up behind us. It was an eclipse.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me." I said with a smile.

"Why, who is that?" Little rock said uneasily.

The car slammed on its brakes turning around in an instant. Whoever it was sat there for a little while. Until she got out with a gun heading to the car, it was Austin.

"Thank god." I said, they all looked at me funny until she told everyone to get out.

"Alright... Weapons down, well look at that do my eyes deceive me? Tallahassee is that you?" she asked, obviously happy.

"In the flesh, now do me a favor and get me away from these bitches." I said looking at all three of them.

She put her gun down and motioned me to get my things.

"Hell yes!" I said walking back to the hummer grabbing my weapons of choice and my duffel bag.

**_Austin's point of view_**

"Now who are you three young ladies." I said smirking at the scrawny boy.

"I'm Wichita, this is my little sister Little Rock, and that Columbus." she said pointing at the boy.

"Alright then... I'm Austin." I said, Tallahassee finally came out.

"I guess I'll follow you three." I said.

Tallahassee threw his shit in the back and came back beside me.

"Girlfriend?" Columbus asked.

"Nope." We both said in unison.

"Lets get going." I said.

**_As you can see they have reunited and are setting off on a new journey. Will they all get along? Find out in Chapter 8, I hoped everyone liked Chapter 7. Thanks!_**

_**-Alexander Crimson**_


	8. Sex, Love, aand Zombies Chapter Eight

We drove for forever until we pulled over at a native american shop.  
Tallahassee walked up to the door and rang the bell for alerting that customers are here. A zombie came running towards us and he was blindsided by Tallahassee's pump-action. Columbus finished the job my double tapping (Rule #2).  
I walked in behind everyone else and looked at some of the antiques.  
Tallahassee on the other hand walked over to Columbus.

"Is that perfume?" he asked with amusement.

"Uh... Its colone." he said signaling over to Wichita.

"Oh... my... god... your thinking about fuckin' Wichita." he said just for them two to hear.

"Well go right ahead... she spent the last twenty-four hours fuckin' us both, good luck petunia." he chuckled walking away, that is until Columbus sprayed the back of Tallahassee's neck with perfume.

If looks could kill Tallahassee would have killed him long ago but now... bad idea.

"Um... okay let me start off my three-part apology with saying that I think you're a wonderful human being-"

"Stop... Just so you know... I've beat whole-sale ass for a lot less then that. You'll get forty-five percent of the power." he said hurling a fist at Columbus' arm, sending him back a few feet.

He stumbled into a glass table making a vase shatter.

"Yeah that's right break another one." he said.

Columbus broke another and in the end the whole store was trashed. We all walked out satisfied. We got back in the car and drove off again. We switched off every now and again. Tallahassee was driving at the moment.

"So... What happened? Why did you leave so soon?" he asked.

"Well... After you left I just felt like I didn't really need to be there anymore so later that day I left." I said.

"Ah... so you missed me." he said smirking.

"Asswipe! But yes I did but not in that way asshole! God it's not we slept together!" I scoffed, turning away because of the red glow on my face.

"Touchy..." he said still smirking.

"Well I did believe it or not." I said growing a bit emotional.

"You missed me? Hell I thought I was just an asshole." he laughed.

"You are... but I could never tell anyone that history even if they were survivors... but your different I guess... I liked you, you made me laugh even after the whole Walmart incident that was still your fault." I said starting to laugh, he did too.

"I gotta admit, I liked you too. Its funny after I met Columbus I thought, god I wish Austin were here." he said dreading spending time with that pussy.

"That's funny he couldn't be that bad." I said, until I saw the look on Tallahassee's face.

"You have no idea." he grumbled.

"You shouldn't have left then." I said laughing.

After a few hours with joking with Tallahassee I fell asleep. I woke up and it started to near daylight. I was sleeping on Tallahassee's shoulder and he had an arm around me.

"Hey want me to drive?" I asked stretching.

"Yeah I'm starting to get tired." he said flashing the lights telling the others to wait.

We switched spots as did the others. I started driving and almost instantly Tallahassee fell asleep.

_God how long did he drive for?_

I drove until we made it to LA.

**_Their getting even closer! I hope everyone liked it! Thanks! Chapter 9 shall be out soon!_**

**_-Alexander Crimson_**


	9. Sex, Love, and Zombies Chapter Nine

I woke Tallahassee as we pulled over to discuss our next move.

"I've got an idea, You three follow me and Austin until we get to our destination." he said getting into the driver's seat of my car, we went into the middle of downtown where all of the zombies prowled everywhere.

"Grab a map." he said to me.

"What!?" I asked.

"Grab one I'll cover you." he said getting out. we shot and I grabbed a map.

"Thanks." I said as I got in and slammed the door, and we took off.

"Where we going?" I asked, after we turned into the rich people district.

"We are going to the tippy top of the list, may as well sleep in style." he said with a giant grin on his face.

Then I saw the big BM on the giant metal gate.

"Whose initials are BM?" I asked.

"It aint Bob Marley." he said.

We walked in and were greeted with a giant glass chandelier.

"This place is incredible." Wichita said.

"Yeah." I said looking around.

"Okay before we decide were safe let's make sure. Wichita and Tallahassee go that way, Little Rock, Austin and I will go this way." Columbus being the big decision maker.

"Why do I gotta go with her?" Tallahassee groaned as Wichita just rolled her eyes.

"Holy shit a movie theater?" I asked after silence the whole way.

"Whoa..." Little Rock said.

"Little Rock... I'm gonna teach you something about Bill Murray." he said.

We had that whole fiasco when Columbus "accidentally" dropped the pop corn when he found out that Wichita liked bad boys.  
Then of course Columbus just HAD to shoot Bill Murray.

"Dont worry I got him." Columbus said, as Tallahassee came running up behind him.

"No!" he yelled.

"Mr. Murray-"

"I just think its Bill now." he moaned.

"Um... Bill... I don't think we can stitch this." Tallahassee said looking at the gun shot wound.

"Oh my god I can't believe I shot Bill Murray." Columbus said as he laid they're dying.

After Bill Murray died we gave him a military funeral and shot off four rounds in honor. That night I found some beer. Maybe I could drink with Tallahassee. I found him teaching Little Rock how to shoot her gun. It was kind of cute.

"Hey..." I mumbled, he turned and saw the beer and he broke out into a smile.

"Where do ya wanna drink?" I asked.

"Well... how about the living room?" he asked.

"Sounds good." I said.

We sat in the living room, it was uncomfortably silent. I broke him and I out a beer and we hit them together as a 'cheers'.  
We drank in silence for a while until I had to open my mouth.

"This is nice..." I thought out loud.

"Yeah... it is." he said looking at me.

"Well... okay I've gotta clear the air... I... I want to you to know that I really like you." I said getting up and going to look out th window.

He paused but I heard him get up and walk towards me, I felt his arms go around my waist. I gasped, when I felt his breath on my neck.

"Well then... I guess that's another thing we have in common." he whispered.

**_This is the end of Chapter 9! Looks like Austin finally confessed her love for Tallahassee! Will they go any further? Read the next chapter and find out! Thanks!_**

**_-Alexander Crimson_**


	10. Sex, Love, and Zombies Chapter Ten

I felt his arms wrap around my waist.

"Well that's another thing we have in common." he whispered.

Next thing I know I was spun around and was facing Tallahassee. My cheeks grew hotter than started leaning in but of course we were interrupted by Little Rock.

"Um... My sister wants to know if you want to come with us to Pacific Playland..." she said, I nodded.

She walked out and we faced each other. His eyes read disappointment, but I could tell he understood.

"Its... for the best..." I said, he nodded.

I turned and walked out of the room to get my weapon of choice. I walked over to the car where Wichita and Little Rock were, until I saw Tallahassee.

"You, uh... you be careful." he said, I just nodded and got in the car as we rode off.

**_Tallahassee's point of view_**

I watched the car drive off, it actually hurt. For once in a lifetime I found a lady that suited me and she runs away from me... I just decided to fuck it and just go to Mexico, gotta find me a Los Submorinos, but then I saw Columbus standing there on the Harley... was he really thinking about driving that?

"You ever read the book 'Shes just not that into you'?" I asked.

"I don't care I wanna be with her, and what about Austin?" he asked.

"You leave her out of this." I growled.

"... Have fun in Mexico." Columbus said, straddling the Harley.

It was painfully funny I got in the car in the rear view mirror and as soon as he got his feet up he crashed into the dirt. So... what the hell, I drove up beside him.

"Come on petunia." I said, he got in.

"Your not just doing this for me are you... I mean I see the way you look at Austin... I should shut up now." He said looking away.

"Well your right in both ways." I said stomping on the gas petal.

**_At the Carival of Carnage_**

We drove in through the gates to see horde after horde of Zombies.

"Columbus..."

"Yeah?"

"I think they actually may need our assistance this time." I said.

I spun around and shot the undead and we found the hummer... It was sinking at the harbor, and it wasn't just Columbus that was upset, until we heard shouting in the distance.  
It was Wichita, Little Rock, and Austin thank god.

"Their up there!" Columbus said with relief.

"Well go get her."

"Arent you coming?"

"I'll meet you." I said turning the tables from the ladies to me.

**_Austin's point of view  
_**  
I was stuck up with Wichita and Little Rock up on a high ride, Little Rock shot the control box so we were safe for the most part.  
I heard an air-horn after we had signaled Columbus and Tallahassee... Tallahassee, did he come for me? Anyways I heard the air-horn he was attracting the zombies.

"Is he fucking crazy!?" I asked.

"He does like you after all." Little rock said, I gave her a funny look.

"I heard and saw you guys... you were about to suck face before I said something..." she said all grossed out.

"Shut up!" I said starting to blush, they both just laughed.

"Oh you shouldnt be talking Wichita I know you like Columbus and he likes you." I said with amusement from turning the tables on her.

"Shut up hillbilly." she said I just laughed at her.

I watched everything, Tallahassee taking on all of those zombies by himself. Columbus finally got here after we almost became a manwhich. Tallahassee followed shortly after Columbus got us down. Wichita automatically hugged Columbus. They kissed... it was gross. I stood there with Tallahassee.

"Finally got to first base... Not bad for that scrawny little spit fuck." he said, I laughed and brought him into a full press hug.

He hugged back. I stood there, after I pulled away, he still had his arms around my waist. I was debating on what to do until I heard Wichita clear her throat.

"Go on we all know you want too." she said, Little Rock groaned and turned around.

I looked back at Tallahassee he actually looked a little nervous. I finally just said it.

"Just kiss me you asshole." I said, he chuckled.

We finally leaned in all the way and closed the gap between us. I'll tell ya it will always be a kiss to remember. My eyes fluttered closed and I put my arms around his neck while he wrapped his arms around my waist tighter. We broke apart and again I said something only he could hear.

"Erik..." I said smiling, he smiled as well.

We walked out pretty much hand in hand... Well Columbus and Wichita did, Tallahassee had his arm around my waist as we walked back to the car.

**_This is the end of Chapter 10! I am very proud of it and I hope everyone liked it don't worry there will be a Chapter 11! Thanks!_**

**_-Alexander Crimson_**


	11. Sex, Love, and Zombies Chapter Eleven

We drove again back to the mansion because of course I had to get my car and my stuff. We got back and it was almost as if Tallahassee thought I was gonna disappear. He never left me alone (except for personal matters). It was fine though I liked it, I liked the fact that I had a man in the apocalypse, a man who loves me. I walked through the halls of the surprisingly quiet mansion looked for room I planned on using before the big carnival fiasco happened. I finally found it and grabbed my bag and walked out, something didn't feel right but I didn't know what it was. I decided to ignore my gut... but normally my gut is right. I shook my head and kept walking down the hall. I kept looking behind my untill I ran into Tallahassee.

"Jesus you scared the shit outta me!" I said.

"Whats wrong? You seem a little jumpy." he chuckled.

"I don't know I just have a weird feeling in my gut is all... you know like something is wrong?" I asked, he nodded slightly.

"Yeah... but don't worry nothing is going on. Everyone is down stairs fuckin' around." He said putting his arm around my waist again, I felt better with him.

"Finally what were you two doing up there?" Wichita asked.

"I was getting my shit together... He just scared the fuck out of me." I said pointing at Tallahassee, he just laughed again.

"Okay well are we ready to go?" I asked, obvious uncomfort in my voice.

"Why do you wanna leave so soon?" Wichita asked.

"I just want to I guess this place is just giving me the creeps." I said.

"Alright we can go then I guess I mean there's nothing to do here." Little Rock said in agreement.

We got in the cars and Tallahassee and I took the lead this time. I popped in another CD.

"Which one is this?" Tallahassee asked.

"It's the California Swag District. I'm looking for 'Teach Me How to Dougie.'" I said he looked at me like I was nuts.

I found it and I turned it on. I bobbed my head to the music. He laughed at some points. And when the song finally ended he was laughing his ass off.

"Oh... my... god... I never knew there was a song like that out there." he said putting an arm around me, I leaned on his shoulder.

We listened to more music for a while until I fell asleep, we ended up at a mall for some really weird reason.

"Austin... Its time to wake up." he said nudging me a little.

I walked in a little groggy and saw guts and that woke me up. We walked around Tallahassee never left my side, Wichita and I walked into Victorias Secret... I think that might have been the only store that he didn't follow me into. I got a matching set of a black and red bra and underwear. I thought it was cute but Wichita thought it was because I wanted to get into bed with Tallahassee... Maybe she was right but that not why I got the matching pair! I walked out with a bag as did Wichita and we headed over to Hot Topic and I fell in love with EVERYTHING there. (I for one love hot topic) I walked through every single isle looking at jewelery, music, t-shirts and more I finally came out with an Andy Six shirt and a few albums of BVB. Although that feeling in my gut came back and I just felt like... I don't know something bad was going to happen. I walked quickly over to Tallahassee and stood close while I put all of my shit into the backpack I had on. Then my gut feeling came true an entire horde came to greet us we all ran in different directions trying to get as far away as possible. I shot as I ran and fell down I think I broke my ankle, I let a scream escape my lips. Tallahassee apparently heard me because he yelled for me.

"Austin! Austin where are you!?" he yelled.

"Down stairs! Near Star Bucks! Hurry I'm hurt!" I yelled while clutching my badly swollen ankle.

**_Tallahassee's point of view_**

**__**I ran to the left and shot as many zombies as I could until I heard a womans scream... It was Austin. I quickly ran in the direction to where I thought I heard it coming from, but had no luck I finally decided to call for her.

"Austin! Austin where are you!?" I called.

"Down stairs near Starbucks! Hurry I'm hurt!" She yelled.

I quickly ran to the railing and saw her sitting their shooting some of the zombies, she was clutching her ankle think she fell. I raced down the non-moving escalator and ran to her side and killed the rest of the bastards. I quickly picked her up and raced out to the car.

**_This is the end of Chapter 11! Uh-oh looks Austin got hurt see what happens next in Chapter 12 ! Thanks I hope everyone liked it!_**

**_-Alexander Crimson_**


	12. Sex, Love, and Zombies Chapter Twelve

I put Austin in the car and told her to wait while I fetched the others. I ran and got everyone but when I came back to the car... There was no Austin.

"What the fuck!? I told her to wait here!" I yelled kicking the tire of her car.

"Well we should find her, because if she's hurt she wont be able to run." Wichita said.

We walked all over but there was no sign of her.

"We won't be able to find her... Maybe we should just..." Columbus said not finishing, I gave another look that could kill.

"I'm not leaving her to fend for herself with all this shit that can kill her, unless I see her dead body I'm not leaving."I said, Columbus nodded.

I wasn't leaving the woman I loved, not ever again. I walked around, calling her name. Nothing, I started to panic, what if something did happened to her? Wait no what ifs... I had to stay focused. I noticed a blood trail... I was actually scared to follow it in fear that it was Austins blood. I decided to follow it anyway, I walked and walked, I found a body but it wasn't Austin's, and with a sigh of relief I walked around some more until I heard something move behind a dumpster. I took out my gun and slowly moved toward the noise. It was like a whining. I walked and I saw a silhouette, I thought it was a girl, the dark sky was not helping my vision, I walked closer and I saw it was Austin I quickly put my gun away and quickly walked over to her.

"Austin? Are you okay?" I asked, she didn't look good.

"I-I don't know I just heard a noise outside of the car and I got scared and ran off, my ankle hurts so bad." she cried, I held her close.

"Your okay now, babe, your okay." I said, she nodded slightly and pulled away.

I looked into her eyes, she was scared stiff. I brought her into another hug and picked her up, I sat her in the car and kissed her and got in myself after telling the others what happened.

**_This is the end of Chapter 12! I hope everyone liked it I'm sorry if it was short! Thanks you to all of the fans of this story!_**

**_-Alexander Crimson_**


	13. Sex, Love, and Zombies Chapter Thirteen

We ended up going back to Austin's house. She was still pretty shaken... What could have made her freak out like that? I'd have to ask her when she was a little better in the head. I would also have to check for bites... She was getting pale. It scared the shit outta me. We got there within hours since there was no traffic or speed limits. I walked in with her in my arms and sat her on the couch, she was still pretty out of it I sat next to her while the others checked her house for the undead bastards.

"All clear." Wichita said, I nodded.

Austin and I would share a bed, while Little Rock and Wichita shared the other bed, and Columbus would take the couch. I took her to bed and came back, and Wichita went up and checked for bites. I suprising myself by actually pacing while she was up there. Wichita finally came down.  
"Nothing, she's just really scared." she said.

"Did she tell you anything?" I asked hoping to find out why she freaked out. "No she wont tell me anything, she said she'll only talk to Columbus this time. I told her I would send him up." she said, Columbus got a surprised look on his face.

"Um, why me?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter get your ass up there."Tallahassee demanded, Columbus did as asked as trotted up the stairs into the master bedroom.

"Hey can I come in?" he asked through the crack in the door.

"... Yeah..." she said, that was all she said as Columbus went through the door.

_**Columbus' point of view **_

I walked into the room, she was sitting on the bed. She looked weak. I walked over to her and sat on the next to her

.  
"Hey... you wanted to talk to me?" I asked nicely trying to coax her to speak to me.

"Yeah... I wanted to talk to you because... you might understand me more than the others might."she finally said.

"In what kind of way?"I asked.

"Well... I never had a great relationship with my parents... but when I had to kil them... I felt like... what I feel now I guess..." She said looking at her hands.

"What do you feel?" I asked.

"Like... I'm alone and no one understands me... I feel like I should just end it all-"

"No!" I said cutting her off and grabbing her shoulders, it surprised her.

"You can't do that... you just cant... think about everyone who loves you... think of Tallahassee... you should have seen him while Wichita was up here checking you, he was actually pacing around the room, he loves you even if he won't admit it, and believe it when I say you're like family to me everyone is here! If any one of you were to get killed it would devastate me and everyone else!" I said, I think she got what I was saying because she nodded slightly and I also think she thought it over.

"Oh... I never really thought about it in that way... I'm sorry Columbus I'm so stupid!" she said putting her face in her hands and started to cry.  
"Hey its alright you're not stupid." I said rubbing her back, she gave me a hug it was awkward at first but eventually I got where she was coming from and hugged back.

"Oh my god that's the second time I've broken down in the arms of a man." she laughed, wow she called me a man yes!

**_Austin's point of view_**

The next day I was back on my feet and I was mingling again.

"Well you seem a lot better." Tallahassee said.

"Yeah Columbus helped me." I said.

"Well that's better. I'm glad your better." He said kissing my cheek.

"I am too." I said turning around and kissing him.

**_This is the end of Chapter 13, another lame short chapter. Sorry guys!_**

**_-Alexander Crimson_**


	14. Sex, Love, and Zombies Chapter Fourteen

I finally got better and was mingling with the others, it was awkward at first but now its all good its like it never happened, we are leaving Austin again today, it saddened me but I was ready to forget about my old life. I was ready to start a new journey with Tallahassee and the others. I got a bag packed and walked out to my car. Tallahassee was waiting for me. He took my bag and put it in the trunk and we waited for the others to start a game plan.I leaned on Tallahassee while he leaned on the car. They finally came out and we discussed where we were to ended up deciding on going to New York, for some weird ass reason. We got in the car and decided that we would follow Columbus and the girls for a while. I leaned on Tallahassee's shoulder while he had an arm around me. I watched the land pass by. I decided to try to sleep but I couldn't I was pretty bored... actually REALLY BORED. Tallahassee noticed.

"You bored?" He asked.

"Yeah... im never bored. I'm actually to bored to read." I said.

"Now that's saying something." he said shining his blinkers to the others as we pulled up to a Walmart.

"Oh god not Walmart." I groaned, reminding myself of the almost getting eaten by a zombie in Walmart incident.

"Relax I got your back." he said flashing me a smile.

"You better." I grumbled.

We walked in with the others, and walked around looking for the cannibals with the munchies.

"Okay what are we doing here?" Little Rock asked.

"Were bored." I said smiling at Tallahassee.

"Are you kidding m-"

"Shhh! I hear something." I said trotting in front of Tallahassee holding up my hand telling them to stop.

I walked up to an isle and held my breath. I looked and there they were. They were munching on the meat as I predicted.

"Ya'll ready?" I asked, Tallahassee and Wichita nodded, Little Rock and Columbus didn't do anything so I just assumed they were ready.

We charged out and Tallahassee did keep his word we were almost always back to back. We slaughtered all of them. I was satisfied and began to walk out alone (bad idea) and I heard something creeping up on me and luckily it was a zombie. I shot its brains out and the others came running. Tallahassee started laughing and the others gave him a weird look.

"Why are you laughing she could have gotten eaten!" Columbus said, then I started laughing.

"What the hell?" Wichita asked.

"Oh my god it was fuckin hilarious okay we were at Walmart before I met you guys and I took all of the zombies by myself and the next thing I know she's gets fuckin attacked by a zombie and she tackled to the ground and I saved her ass." He said through laughs.

"You ass hole it wasn't funny at the moment but when its told like that its fucking hilarious." I said now crying because I was laughing too hard.

They still didn't get it but we just said to forget it, and we got back in the car. Of course though I got bored again, but this time I was able to fall asleep. I woke up as we were pulling into a motel. I saw it was early evening. I looked at the clock, 5pm. We walked into the building with our guns up and loaded. We cleared out our rooms that were surprisingly clean.

Me and Tallahassee where sharing a room,Little Rock and Wichita are sharing a room, and Columbus got his own room (note: the rooms had only one king sized bed). I got by bag out and only unpacked my tank top for bed and my clothes for tomorrow. Me and Little Rock decided to scope out the hotel. They was a lot of them... unfortunately... but we cleared the out.

"Holy shit a spa! Ima see if it works!" I said excitedly and walked over to the control box praying.

I turned the dial and it started. I screeched happiness, surprisingly the pool and spa werent that dirty. I was TOTALLY gonna go steal a bikini! My plans were set for the night, Little Rock even looked happy that it was working.

"Wait... it the spa is working that means... SHOWERS!" I yelled.

We ran upstairs and quickly ran into the bathrooms and prayed while everyone looked at us like we were idiots. Little Rock and I crossed our fingers and I turned on the bath... IT STARTED! We jumped around like idiots, the others came in the bathroom ti=o see what the commotion was about, but when the saw they all screamed relief.

"How did you know that it would work?" Wichita asked.

"Well I walked down with Little Rock to clear out whatever Zombies that were down there and we saw a spa and I got excited and went to see if it would work and it did so I thought if the spa works then the showers should work." I said they all nodded in understanding.

"So... I'm going to go out and steal a bathing suit anyone wanna come?" I asked, everyone volunteered.

We walked into the nearest Target and all went our separate ways. I got a cut little bikini that was black that had hot pink flowers on the butt and one of the breast cups. Wichita got just a simple bikini that was just all blue with little designs. Little Rock just got a red one piece. What the boys got I don't know yet but I'm sure they got something good.

"That swimsuit looks really cute on you Austin." Wichita said.

"Oh really you think so?" I asked.

"Yeah I think Tallahassee will like it." she chuckled, I blushed and turned away.

"Well... whatever."I said stubbornly.

"Hey I have to ask... have you too done anything yet?" she asked.

"No! I'm mean not yet..." I said looking into the mirror.

"Not yet? You mean you're gonna?" she asked.

"Well... I don't know... he hasn't really tried anything much..." I said.

"... Do you want too?" she asked seriously.

"... Yeah." I said.

"Than... do what you want... but whatever you do I'll be here for you." she said with a hand on my shoulder, I smiled.

"Thanks..." I said, and just at that time the guys came around the corner with us still in our bikinis, they stared us down like a lion getting ready to attack.

"Um hi? Wanna stop staring at my ass?" I asked starting to laugh.

They both snapped their heads up and chuckled nervously. We got out of our bikinis and went back to the hotel. I thought a lot about what Wichita said... should I do it? What if something happened? I thought about every possibility. Tallahassee got out of the shower and saw that I was deep in thought, he sat on the bed.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" he asked snapping me out of thought.

"Oh... nothing." I said looking back out the window, it was starting to get dark.

"Something... come on whats in your mind." he asked patting his lap for me to sit down.

"... have you ever thought about... sex?" I asked when I sat on his lap.

"... well... a'course I have... why?" he asked.

"Just... wondering." I said, secretly happy and scared at the same time.

"Well... is there anything that you wanna do?" he asked.

"I was just talking to Wichita today in the store and she said that if I want toI should but... I don't know I've never done it before..." I said embarrassed.

"You've never had sex before?" he asked almost in a suprising tone.

"No... I never really thought about it... I never wanted to until now." I said growing five shades of red on my cheeks.

"I see... well its up to you... why don't we just sleep on it and figure it out as we go." he suggested.

"Sounds good... thanks." I said turning around and kissing him.

**_This is the end of Chapter 14 I hope everyone liked it. Thanks for reading!_**

**_-Alexander Crimson_**


	15. Sex, Love, and Zombies Chapter Fifteen

**_Austin's point of view_**

I felt a little bit more comfortable after actually talking to Tallahassee about _that_ subject. It was about 8 o'clock when I decided to go down to the spa. I got down there and Wichita had already beat me to it.

"Hey." I said to her.

"Hey, did you talk to Tallahassee?" she asked.

"Yeah..." I muttered growing a blush.

"Well? What did he say?" she asked.

"Well, I asked if he had ever thought about it and he said yes. So... I admitted to the fact that I have no experience what so ever..." I mumbled.

"Really? What did he say about that?" she asked.

"Well, he was surprised but he said that I should just think about it... I'm glad that he was understanding." I said.

"I am too, I'm also glad I didn't have to punch that cock suckers face in." she laughed, I tried not to but I did anyway.

"And who might that cock sucker be?" Tallahassee asked, annoyed but in a good-humored way.

"Were just talkin'" I said laughing.

"Uh huh well I think I'll just get in with you ladies. Where's Columbus? I thought he'd be here humpin' your leg." Tallahassee chuckled.

"Shut up! And for your information, he's watching Little Rock, he said they would be here in a little while." Wichita said, and just then Columbus and Little Rock came through the door.

"Hey guys." Columbus said.  
Tallahassee put an arm around me and we all just fucked around for the next hour, until Tallahassee got everyone to get into the pool but me. I stayed in the hot tub while they all played in the freezing cold water. Tallahassee decided to get me in by force. He picked me up.

"No! Tallahassee put me down!" I screeched.

He just jumped into the pool with me in his arms. The water was definitely freezing. I clung to Tallahassee for warmth considering I was still in his arms.

"You fucking asshole!" I said through shivers, though still in good humor.

"Told you I was the quicker picker upper." he said to Columbus (rule:18?).

"Ugh this is freezing." I said.

"Oh come on, live a little." Tallahassee said back.

I gave him a dirty look, but then smiled slyly. I pushed away from him, the splashed him in the face, and tried swimming away. He stood there for a second almost shocked, but then quickly swam after me. He quickly went under water and caught up with me and grabbed me by my waist and squeezed.

"Ah! Stop that tickles!" I howled.

He came up after and held me close for a second. I took the opportunity to splash broke into a splash fight. Afterwards everyone went back up except for me and Tallahassee who went back to the spa. I sat there with him as he put an arm around me. I thought about our talk, and decided if I didn't do it with Tallahassee I wouldn't do it with anyone. Besides he loves me, who could ask for more in the zombie apocalypse.

"Hey... Tallahassee?" I asked shakily.

"Yeah?" He asked looking down.

I didn't say anything more, I just got up onto him in the straddle position. I was on top, he looked surprised.

"I thought about our talk...if I want to fuck anybody... its you."I said.

"But... you have to be absolutely sure... I mean I don't want you to regret me taken your virginity later... and what if something happens?" he asked.

"Well trust me I thought about everything that could possibly happen... and... I love you." I said.

He didn't hesitate, he grabbed a hold of my hips and smashed his lips onto mine. He parted just for a second.

"I love you too." he muttered before kissing me again.

He started to rub the small of my back making me sigh. I ran my hands down his well-built chest, I was rewarded with a small moan. He ran his tongue across my bottom lip. I refused, he parted and went straight to my neck. I let my head fall backwards arching my back. He attacked my neck looking for my soft spot, he passed by it and I shivered. He went back and bit hard, drawing blood. I yelped an moaned. He brought me back and slid his tongue into my mouth. He tasted like liquor but then again I probably did too. We fought for dominance, but eventually I won. I explored his mouth making him sigh. I pulled away and went to his neck. I looked for what seemed like forever but found nothing. I tried and tried and tried again but I couldn't find his soft spot.

"A hint... try two inches lower." he said panting.

I took his advice and went down, I was at hs collar-bone and found it. He let out a groan and tightened his grip on my hips. I suck and nipped until I left an increasingly noticable mark. He went for the top of my bikini, pulling the straps making it fall, exposing my chest.

_**Oh a cliffhanger how rude of me. Oh well. ^^**_

_**-Alexander Crimson**_


	16. Sex, Love, and Zombies Chapter Sixteen

My bikini top fell and I sighed. He marveled at my chest for only a second then attacked it with kisses. I moaned and let my head fall back again. He started making me grind him, I decided to slip my hand past his belt line and his grip tightened on my waist and he groaned, the hot steamy water wasn't helping any. He was about to slip down my panties when Columbus walked through the door. I gasped as Tallahassee quickly looked back seeing Columbus and covering me.

"What do you need Columbus?" Tallahassee asked obviously irritated.

"Um... I forget..." he quickly said and walked out covering his eyes as I put my top back on.

"You wanna take this upstairs so that no more unexpected visitors interrupt us?" I asked standing up.

He nodded and we walk out and up the stairs.

"I got a nice view from back here..." he said smacking my ass.

"Hey!" I giggled running up the stairs with him running after me.

After we got back to the hotel room, he was the first to shower and I sneaked my lingerie out of my bag from victorias secret and hid it.

"Showers all your..." he said walking out with just a towel on.

I winked in while I walked into the bathroom and showered. I got out with my towel and examined my matching set of lingerie and thought about it... was I ready to give it all up? I had to be... because if it wasn't him it wasn't anyone. I nodded silently to myself and changed into it. I walked out seductivly.

"... Whoa... I've never seen that outfit before..." he said his mouth hanging open.

"I know... do you like it?" I asked in my sexy voice and walked towards the bed, he had just his pants on.

"... Yeah..." he said his mouth still to the floor.

I crawled over him onto the bed and straddled him. He still had his mouth open and I shut it by kissing him. He immediately grabbed ahold of my hips and started up what we were doing in the spa. After a few minutes I could feel his hard-on and he flipped us over. I laid there and just enjoyed everything. He started to take my bra off when he stopped himself.

"Are you sure... cause once I do this I doubt I'll be able to stop myself..." he said panting, I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Ride me pony boy..." I whispered.

I didn't have to tell him twice he got my bra off and started exploring my body. Every touch was electrifying. Every kiss was magical. His hands started traveling to my inner thigh and I moaned. He took off my bottoms and I took off his... it was time. He went to my lips and kissed me, looking into my eyes one last time before shoving himself in.

I cried out at first and dig my nails into his shoulders. He groaned and tightened his grip and started going in and out. It hurt like a mother-fucker, I tried but failed to let a few tears escape my eyes. He wiped them away and kept going slower. Soon enough though it became painful pleasure.

"Harder!" I cried.

He did as I asked and started thrusting harder into me. I started moaning and he grabbed my hips and thighs making it faster.

"Oh god!" I cried.

He could hear him panting and groaning. I started moving my hips with his and I could feel my climax building... it was close.

"I-I'm so close don't stop!" I moaned.

He kept going as asked and soon enough I cried pleasure and I felt his fluids rush into me. Soon we laid there in pure exhaustion. We were panting and he lazily rolled off of my into the covers as did I. I scooted over to him and he put his arm around me.

"Wow..." I managed to get out.

"Was it like you expected?" He asked.

"No... it was better than I ever imagined." I said getting up slightly to kiss him.

He smiled through the kiss and I laid back down falling asleep in Tallahassee's arms.

_**Not my most glorious of sex scenes but I'll be sure to make a better one at least once before the series ends. Thanks for reading everyone!**_

_**-Alexander Crimson**_


	17. Sex, Love, and Zombies Chapter Seventeen

_**Hey everyone! Ready for some real fresh material! Thanks for reading everyone, stay awesome.**_

_**-Alexander**_** Crimson**

I awoke the next morning, my eyes fluttering open to meet the sleeping face of none other than Tallahassee. I smiled and noticed he had wrapped me in his arms, I slowly and quietly unravelled his arms from my waist and sat up to shower. I was greeted with a great pain in my lower abdomen, I yelped and covered my mouth to stop the sound from escaping. Luckily when I looked over Tallahassee was still fast asleep. I sighed in some relief, I wanted to ball up and just lay there for the rest of time though I knew that I had to get up. I reached down, feeling the dry blood collected in between my legs.

I sighed and attempted getting up again, this time much slower the before. I felt the ripping pain at my ovaries and whimpered slightly but it was less painful than before. I groaned and rested my hand on my gut, while holding the blankets up against my chest. I then looked over and leaned down, planting a kiss on his cheek before I turned, my legs hanging over the edge. I murred at seeing how short I actually was and reached over, and took the soft robe in my hands.

Slipping the fluffy material over my shoulders before I looked up. The bathroom door was about ten feet away. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I stood up and covered my mouth, if I had known that losing my virginity would be this painful I would have made Tallahassee keep it in his pants, though I wasn't about to say last night wasn't the most amazing night of my life.

_I can do this..._

I gulped and took a few deep breaths before I took a step forward and ended up falling to my knees. I gasped and couldn't help the small shriek that escaped my mouth. That woke Tallahassee up, he was by my side in an instant.

"Jesus Austin are you alright?" he asked, still half asleep, though he helped me up.

"Ah! Gentle! Gentle!" I whimpered as he sat me back onto the bed, it was took bad I couldn't comment on putting some pants on since he had a pair of underwear on, bummer.

"What happened?" he asked rubbing one of his eyes, the room still dim from the thick curtains shut.

"N-Nothing... I'm just sore, I was heading to the shower and it felt like my friggin' ovaries were being ripped out of me." I grumbled, though that statement really woke up my partner like a train horn.

"I didn't need that image..." he murmured and groaned, laying back.

"Well, you did this to me, mind helping me to the shower?" I asked with a chuckle, Tallahassee managed a nod and sat back up and gently took me in his arms before picking me up.

Tallahassee carefully walked me to the bathroom and sat me down on the closed toilet. I sighed in relief as he turned on the shower and gave me a small smirk.

"What are you giving me that look for?" I asked.

"Need help undressing?" he asked, I huffed and grumbled to myself.

"No I don't." I said as a matter-of-factly, making him stifle a chuckle before he kneeled down.

"You sure you're alright though?" he asked.

"Yes... I'm fine... Thanks." I said with a small blush and leaned forward, placing my lips onto his gently in a small peck before I shooed him away so that I could get undressed.

It took me about fifteen minute to get into the shower. I sighed in relief as I washed myself and was able to stretch while in the steaming water. I shut it off, thanks to the shower I was able to walk, but was still in some pain, I walked out in a robe and a towel over my head. I sighed in relief again as I sat down on the bed and stretched, only to feel a large pair of arms envelop me from behind. I smiled and looked over to see Tallahassee and kissed his head.

"Last night was wonderful, by the way... I don't remember telling you." I mused and chuckled.

"Nah... You were amazing." he said and smirked.

"Oh hush." I said and leaned in to kiss him until we were interrupted by Columbus bursting through the door. Both Tallahassee and I looked to him in surprised, I was thanking the lord I was dressed.

"Guys! Quick we gotta go!" he said in a panic as we heard his door getting crashed down by a few zombies.

"Shit!" I cursed and hopped up, I was in no condition to fight or run or... anything really. Since we had merged rooms, we made sure that we locked the door merging our rooms and the door to the hallway as Tallahassee and I got dressed and got our things. "What do we do?" I asked.

"... We keep goin' room by room, lock the door behind you Columbus." Tallahassee stated.

I nodded in reply, as did Columbus before we went to Wichita and Little Rock's room, they were surprised to see us but at least they were clothed unlike Tallahassee and I.

"Hurry come on we gotta go." I said, they didn't question, just grabbed their things.

We began running through rooms, the men closing and locking the doors behind them as we heard the banging getting fainter and fainter before we poked out heads out, we knew the undead were in the rooms trying to get to us the hard way. We quietly made our way down the emergency stair case. Seeing a door, Little Rock bolted for it.

"Little Rock no!" I hollered, but when she opened the door, the emergency siren going off, alerting the horde. "Shit run!" I yelled as we saw the undead beginning to storm down the hallway.

Everyone began running, I attempted but ended up falling. I gasped and held my gut, I looked up to see a bloody face just inches from mine. I glared and spat at it before taking out a gun and shooting it in the face and kicking it away though it wasn't alone. I began releasing clip after clip, until the haunting sound of the click, signalling my gun was empty. I still had plenty of the freaks to deal with as well.

_... I'm gonna die._

I closed my eyes, waiting for my flesh to be ripped to pieces. Though when I looked up all I heard were flying bullets. I smirked a bit and looked behind me to see Tallahassee, he was raising hell on the undead, I knew I wasn't that far behind but I was actually scared. After the hall way was clear for a moment, Tallahassee picked me up and sprinted down the hall.

"Saving me again." I sighed.

"Don't bitch until we get to the car." he chuckled.

After a while of running we went down another stair case. Because of Tallahassee rush he ended up tripping on the last step and falling. I yelped as I hit the ground but gasped and ran over to Tallahassee despite my pain.

"Tallahassee! Are you alright!?" I asked, though he held his leg and groaned.

"My fucking leg!" he hollered and I shook my head.

"Columbus! Wichita! Little Rock!" I hollered and took Tallahassee's gun, beginning to shoot more at the zombies though I was losing the battle.

"Austin, you gotta leave me..." Tallahassee said and I glared at him.

"Don't ever tell me to leave you." I hissed and continued shooting. "If you die, the I die with you." I said, the look in his eyes were indescribable, such a sense of love and completion... It was worth dying for, though we wouldn't get the chance, The others had finally caught up to us.

"Columbus, Wichita, help me carry Tallahassee, he's hurt!" I said.

"Got it, Little Rock, think you can hold them off?" Columbus asked, she nodded in response.

Wichita and Columbus had Tallahassee's arms around their shoulders while Little Rock and I ran and shot at the same time. After about fifteen minutes we finally made it to the cars.

"Put him in my car." I said and opened the door, the put him in as he clutched his leg.

I got in and sped off, I failed to notice the tears streaming down my face. "I-I'm so sorry..." I whimpered and sniffed, just trying to get away from the zombies.

"It ain't your fault." He said and looked over to me.

"Yes it is! If I hadn't been so weak I could have prevented this." I cried and pulled over once we were out of the city and sobbed.

"Hey... I'm fine Austin... It's just a hurt knee... I'm fine." Tallahassee said and wrapped my in his arms.

"... I love you." I said and hugged him, nuzzling into him and sniffing.

"... I love you too." he whispered and kissed my head.

I felt the safety and security like I had that night laid in his arms for the first time. I was drunk but I felt safe... Never thought I would in the arms of a man, but I smiled and kissed his neck, closing my eyes. The content of a hectic moment dying int the love of a couple in the zombie apocalypse.

_**Been a while since I wrote for this story, I hope it was better than my last chapters. Hope you all liked Chapter Seventeen! Thanks for reading!**_

_**-Alexander Crimson**_


	18. Sex, Love, and Zombies Chapter Eighteen

_**Hey guys, I know I haven't posted for this story in a while. I'm glad ya'll are still following it!**_

**_-Eros_**

"Ah! Damn Austin be careful!" Tallahassee hissed as I wrapped his leg gently with a medical kit I had stashed in the back of my car.

"Quit bitching... I'm almost done." I replied.

We had driven for so long, Tallahassee recieved no medical attention for hours. We were lucky to see a farm house on the side of the barre free way, hell the cows still ate freely, grazing to their hearts content. This place seemed untouched though where were no inhabitants living in the house, either they had turned along with the rest of the worlds population or they had been evacuated before the infection spread. The cattled seemed fine, none dead or acting wild from the mad cow disease that had been spread like the damn common cold. I always wondered why people stayed by the side of the freeway, it was weird to me... But it was a lucky situation none-the-less. I then pulled out the medical scissors and snipped the bangade before I nodded, he may have torn a muscle.

"You need to stay down... I'm serious." I said sternly and nodded.

"Yeah yeah... I know." Tallahassee grumbled and flashed a small smile in my direction.

I sighed and smiled back, we were finally able to relax for a while... Though I had sent out Columbus and Wichita out to scout around the house just in case this pllace had any unwelcome visitors. I wanted to make sure Tallahassee and Little Rock were perfectly safe. I leaned over and kissed Tallahassee before getting up and looking around. I knew that t was better that I check around the house, I needed too for my own sanity.

"I'll be right back." I said though Tallahassee took my wrist in his palm.

"Where ya goin'?" he asked.

"I just want to have a look around... I feel paranoid if I don't. I'll be quick and if you need something, holler." I said and grinned before he nodded and let me go.

I didn't blame him for being paranoid as well, in this world, once you found someone, you had to hold them tight and never let go. I noted that while I was wrapping Tallahassee's leg he was sweating, probably feverish from the pain. Maybe I could find a cloth and wet it before going back. I thought aimlessly to myself until I heard a creak n one of the upstairs rooms. I gulped and quickly took my pistol out, aiming it at the door before quietly walking over to it and swinging it open, backing away quickly in case anything decided to jump out at me. After nothing did I cautiously reached over and turned on the light and there she was... A dog. She was bery skinny, damn near just a skeleton. I gasped and quickly put my gun down and raced over to her, her tail beginning to wag nervously.

"Oh baby girl!" I cried and knelt down next to her, she was a cream colored grey hound... Simply beautiful.

She whimpered pathetically and I noticed she was chained up to a rocking chair, once in her pride she could probably pull it no problem but the poor thing could barely get up. "Stay." I ordered and I raced down the stairs, looking through the cuppoards and pulling out whatever the dog could eat, I ended up settling on a package on some saltine crackers and thanked god when the faucet worked I filled up a chipped but durable bowl and filled it to the brim, I wondered how long she had been here... I ran bak up the stairs, doing my best not to spill the water and approached the scared creature slowly.

"Here ya good girl..." I said ad she began lapping up the water quickly.

I frowned at how skinny she was... I didn't know if I could save her but I would try, she was a train and friendly dog. She didn't deserve to be abandoned, I thought that maybe the people that lived here before locked her up for her own saftety... I then pulled out a few crackers knowing I couldn't feed her too much at a time. She ate the craskers quickly though she gently took them out of my hand, I reached up and pet her head, she was so pretty. I let her drink som emore and fed her a few more crackers before looking to her collar.

"Cassidy?" I asked, her ears perked lightly, that was definitely her name.

I nodded and quickly un chained her form the bed, the chains having cut into her skin, it made me sad to look at the poor dog. I then checked over her bodyies for any injuried, seeing as she was only helplessly skinny, I nodded and nudged my hands under her belly and hoisted her up, she was dangerously light... I made sure not to put too much pressure on her stomach, I didn't want her to vomit up the food and water that she needed. I then placed her on the sofa in the living room, I hoped the others wouldn't mind...

"Austin is that you?" Tallahassee asked from the bedroom.

"Yeah it's me!" I replied and ran in the room.

"You were gone a while, find anything?" he asked.

"You could say that..." I giggled and he tilted his head in confusion. "You'll see it later, kay? It's not ready." I stated, I wanted him to ee her when she was a bit more healthier and could walk properly.

I then walked back out into the living room before he could argue as Little Rock walked in, her mouth dropping. I then put my finger up to my lips and pointed to Tallahassee, I wanted to surprise him with the dog, she nodded but quickly walked over to the dog and pet her. She grinned and the Cassidy wagged her tail as she was pet.

"I found her chained upstairs..." I said softly and nodded.

"She's so skinny." Little rock murmured and slightly pouted.

"Yeah but you'll see... We'll help her." I chuckled and nodded, I really hoped no one was allergic to dogs.

When Wichita and Columbus walked in I quickly explained the situation and they agreed to keep the dog a secret until she could walk. I then began boiling a few cans of soup for everyone, it was a real treat to find soup... I was excited. I poured the tomato soup into coffee mugs for everyone to drink and walked to the room Tallahassee and I claimed as our own. I handed him a mug and grinned as I dipped my soup and licked my lips. I was so happy to find good food...

"Well look at you smiling..." Tallahassee chuckled as he drank his meal.

"What? You don't find stuff like this that often..." I giggled and winked.

"Yeah I know... I just like to see you smile." Talahassee said and nodded.

"Oh shut up." I scoffed and blushed while I continued drinking the soup, though a question prodded at me. "Hey... Do you think... Thst this place could be untouched by the virus?" I asked softly as I looked to Tallahassee, wanting to know his honest opinion.

"... I don't really know Austin... But if the cows are healthy it's a good sign I guess." he said and shrugged.

I just nedded and scooted up onto the bed, slightly leaning against him. He didn't protest, just simply stayed silent and leaned his head onto mine. Maybe we could stay here forever; I quickly silenced the thought not wanting to jinx it or get my hopes up.

_**Sorry I know there it no action in this chapted but hey, a new member of the group! :D**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**-Eros.**_


End file.
